Incomplete
by Aray Pangestu
Summary: spin off dari Tempat Ternyaman. click untuk lihat selengkapnya Fanfic for KARMANAMI !
1. Chapter 1

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei

Warning : typo(s) ? masih pendek, spin off dari Tempat Ternyaman

Pairing : Itona x Manami dan Karma x Manami

 **Incomplete**

a.n : terima kasih untuk review yang sebelumnya. Ini hanya sekedar prolog pendek. KARMANAMI akan sedikit berkurang tapi saya harap kalian tetap bersedia membaca ini sampai akhir. Cerita yang mengisahkan kisah Manami setelah lulus dari SMP Kunugigaoka yang berbeda sekolah dengan Karma. Akankah mereka dapat kembali sejalan ? .

Happy Reading !

 _Aku ingin bertemu dengannya_

 _Aku ingin menyentuhnya_

 _Aku ingin berbicara dengannya_

 _Itulah yang aku rasakan_

Karma hanya melihat foto yang ada di smartphone-nya, foto Manami dengannya beberapa bulan yang lalu saat hari kelulusan itu. Karma tidak bisa apa-apa saat mengetahui bahwa Manami akan berbeda sekolah dengannya dan juga dia berada di kota sebelah, itu keputusan Manami. Cukup jauh dengannya. Karma menatap layarnya dengan mata yang kosong. Hampa

Perbuatannya itu terlihat oleh Nagisa, dia satu sekolah dan satu kelas lagi dengan Nagisa.

"Sudah lama yah sejak kelulusan itu, aku juga ingin bertemu dengan Kayano" ucap Nagisa.

"Kayano kan masih satu kota dengan kita" Karma menelungkupkan kepalanya ke meja.

"Ohh iyah, kau sudah tahu Karma-kun? Kata Kayano, Okuda-san bersekolah jauh itu karena orang tuanya tapi karena jaraknya sangat jauh dengan kota Kunigigaoka ini dia memutuskan untuk membagi jaraknya. Dia tidak ingin terlalu jauh dari kota ini dimana rata-rata kita semua tinggal dan akhirnya dia tinggal di apartemen yang jaraknya lumayan jauh juga dengan rumahnya. Tapi tetap saja, kota Koen itu jauh dari sini" Nagisa menjelaskan panjang lebar. Dia memang serba tahu

Karma hanya tahu kalau Manami itu pindah ke kota karena orang tuanya, tapi dia tidak tahu kalau Manami akan berbuat seperti itu. Sampai memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri. Karma khawatir apakah dia akan cepat akrab atau tidak dengan teman barunya ? dia terlalu merindukan dan mengkhawatirkan gadis itu. Mungkin Karma akan menabung untuk sesekali mengunjungi Manami pikirnya.

"Hmm, begitu. Apakah ada anak kelas E yang satu sekolah dengan Okuda-san?" Karma bertanya kepada Nagisa.

"Sepertinya Itona kalau tidak salah, SMA Koen bagus dengan teknologinya. Ohh iyah, Itona juga hidup sendiri yah" gumam Nagisa diakhir kalimatnnya, dia bersimpati kepada Itona.

 _Aku ingin bertemu dengannya_

 _Aku ingin menyentuhnya_

 _Aku ingin berbicara dengannya_

 _Itulah yang aku pikirkan, apakah ini boleh?_

 _Aku tidak ingin egois_

Karma jarang sekali berkomunikasi dengan Manami. Mereka sama-sama sibuk, dan di SMA mereka wajib mengikuti ekstrakurikuler sedangkan Karma hanya menyukai ekskul yang berbau seni bela diri, dan tentu saja ekskul seperti itu akan menghabiskan banyak waktunya. Karma dan Manami hanya sesekali bertukar e-mail pada akhir pekan dan dia juga tidak bisa mengirimi e-mail setiap hari. Selain sibuk, mereka juga tidak terikat hubungan apa-apa. Pada akhirnya jaraklah yang sejatinya memisahkan mereka, mau secanggih apapun teknologi komunikasi saat ini. Perbedaan ruang nya akan terasa sangat menyiksa.

Karma melihat foto itu lagi dan tersenyum. Dia mengingat bagaimana Manami tersenyum, berbicara dengan canggungnya dan bagaimanapun juga hanya Manami lah yang mudah diajak berbicara dengan Karma dibanding cewe kelas E lainnya. Apakah seorang Okuda Manami begitu beharga buatnya sampai membuatnya seperti ini. Dan inilah yang dia takutkan, dia takut merindukan gadis berkepang itu.

Hari-hari Karma berjalan seperti biasanya. Kebiasaannya yang suka mengejek dan memprovokasi orang lain juga tidak berubah. Ohh dan jangan lupakan sesuatu, otak cerdasnya tidak berubah. Dan hebatnya kebiasaan bolos Karma hilang, sepertinya Karma tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika peraturan SMA lebih ketat daripada SMP.

'Apakah dia berubah?' pikir Karma. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia sering memikirkan gadis itu. Dia tidak bisa menemukan pengganti gadis itu dan tidak akan mau. Mungkin Karma akan jalan-jalan ke kota itu walaupun jauh apa salahnya dia ingin bertemu dengan teman lamanya setelah hampir 6 bulan tidak bertemu. Akui saja Karma, kau punya niatan lain bukan?

* * *

Akhirnya Karma membulatkan tekadnya dan berencana nanti sepulang sekolah akan pergi ke kota itu. Dan juga hari ini sekolah mereka pulang cepat.

Setelah pulang sekolah, tanpa basa-basi lagi dia pergi ke stasiun kereta. Butuh satu jam untuk ke kota Koen. Cukup lama pikirnya.

Setelah satu jam berada di kereta, akhirnya dia sampai. Dia keluar dari stasiun. Tapi sepertinya dia melupakan sesuatu, dia tidak tahu Manami ada dimana sekarang ataupun juga apartemennya. Karena dia pergi ke sini mendadak sekali.

'Apakah Okuda-san sudah pulang yah?' Karma mengeluarkan smartphone-nya, dia memutuskan untuk menelepon Manami.

"Halo Okuda-san" Karma yang pertama berbicara setelah telepon diangkat oleh Manami.

"Halo Karma-kun sudah lama sekali. Ada apa?"

"Kamu dimana?" Tanya Manami

"Aku di taman kota, kena….." belum selesai Manami bertanya, Karma langsung menutupnya. Karma ingin buru-buru. Dia langsung melihat peta kota yang ada didekat stasiun.

Setelah menghafal jalannya, Karma langsung bergegas. 15 menit mencari akhirnya Karma sampai ditaman kota. Dia melihat Manami duduk dengan seorang cowok di bawah pohon. Mereka membelakangi Karma yang berdiri lumayan dekat dengan mereka. Karma terdiam ditempatnya, dia belum ingin menghampiri mereka. Siapa yang tidak kaget jika melihat orang yang disukainya duduk berdua di bawah pohon sambil senyum-senyum, apalagi senyum si cowok itu penuh arti sekali. Itulah yang dipikirkan Karma, dan sekarang Karma sedang menyeringai. Entah bagaimana nasib si cowok itu nanti.

"Okuda-san, ada daun dikepalamu" ucap laki-laki itu sambil mengambil daunnya di kepala Manami.

"Terima kasih Itona-kun" Manami tersenyum, mukanya memerah. Manami mengambil daun itu lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Pada saat itu juga dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Ka-Karma-kun, kau ada disini " Manami kaget lalu tersenyum. Manami menghampiri Karma.

Kaget dengan kehadiran Karma, Itona ikut menghampiri Karma. Sambil melihat Itona, Karma berpikir

'Apakah aku terlambat Okuda-san?' lalu tersenyum.

"Hai, Okuda-san"

 _Aku ingin bertemu denganmu_

 _Aku ingin menyentuhmu_

 _Aku ingin berbicara denganmu_

 _Itulah yang aku rasakan_

 _Tapi jalan yang kau pilih sepertinya berbeda_

 _Adakah cara untuk kita kembali sejalan?_

 _ **TBC**_

Halo, saya tidak tahu ini bagus atau tidak. Ide ini datang begitu saja. :'D

saya akan berusaha untuk terus memperpanjang di setiap chap selanjutnya.

Dan entah kenapa berat rasanya mempublish ini /curhat/ plak, di tampar sama Karma :'D

ohh iyah, kenapa ini jadi Itona x Manami. ahh sudahlah.

Mind to review ?

Terima kasih ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei

Warning : typo(s) ?, crack pair (untuk beberapa chap ke depan Itona x Manami)

Jika tidak suka, harap tekan tombol kembali.

 **Incomplete**

*beberapa hari setelah hari kelulusan SMP

*ting tong ting tong*

Suara bel rumah Manami bergema ke seluruh ruangan pagi itu. Tidak terkecuali Manami yang sedang berada di kamarnya, menjadi pengangguran setelah lulus SMP. Manami segera turun dari tangga menuju ke depan pintu sambil meneriakkan "Sebentar!" meminta untuk si tamu agar menunggu.

 _Cklek_

"Ahh, Itona-kun ternyata. Ada apa ?" tanya Manami

"Ohayou Okuda-san. Apakah aku boleh masuk?" permintaan Itona menyadarkan Manami kalau ternyata dia lupa untuk menyuruh tamunya masuk dahulu.

"Ohh iyah, maafkan aku" Manami segera mempersilahkan Itona masuk.

Manami menyuruh Itona untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamunya lalu dia berlalu menuju ke arah dapur untuk mempersiapkan minuman dan beberapa cemilan.

Sambil membawa nampan Manami duduk di depan Itona. Dia menaruh minuman dan cemilannya di meja.

"Apa kamu sudah mencari apartemen dekat SMA Koen Okuda-san ?" tanya Itona langsung.

"Iya, aku sudah mencarinya, di situ bagus dan tidak terlalu mahal. Kebetulan masih ada yang kosong, Itona sudah mencari belum?"

"Kebetulan aku belum mencarinya. Yasudah aku bareng saja denganmu, mungkin aku juga langsung pindah" Itona bersandar pada sofa sambil memakan cemilannya.

"Tunggu sebentar" Manami mengambil sebuah pulpen dan secarik kertas. Lalu menuliskan alamat apartemennya lalu memberikannya pada Itona.

"Tapi Itona-kun, kita kan belum test. Apa tidak apa-apa kalau kamu sudah pindah duluan?" tanya Manami.

"Tenang saja Okuda-san, si guru gurita itu sudah mengajari kita dengan bagus. Bahkan Terasaka yang bodoh pun bisa lulus dengan nilai yang bagus" jawab Itona.

Mendengar itu Manami hanya ber-sweatdrop ria sambil tersenyum.

"Hehe yasudah. Mudah-mudahan saja test kita lancar yah Itona-kun. 2 minggu lagi yah, aku jadi deg-degan" Manami meletakkan tangannya di dada.

"Mudah-mudahan saja. Ohh iyah Okuda-san, kapan orang tua mu pindah?" tanya Itona. Kini dia meminum minumannya.

"3 minggu lagi. Bertepatan dengan pengumuman test masuk itu. Kalau aku diterima, orang tuaku sekalian akan membawa barang-barangku ke apartemen. Dan kalau tidak, aku akan ikut dengan mereka" Manami menundukan kepalanya ketika kata-kata yang terakhir itu meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Aku benar-benar ingin diterima di sekolah itu. Aku tidak ingin terlalu jauh dengan teman-teman lamaku. Dengan kota ini, terlalu banyak kenangan disini" lanjut Manami. Kini tangannya menggenggam rok yang dipakainya.

"Aku yakin kamu sudah berusaha Okuda-san dan masih ada 2 minggu lagi. Kamu pasti bisa" Itona tersenyum tipis, tapi itu sudah cukup untuk member arti bahwa cowok bermarga Horibe itu mendukung Manami.

"Bukan aku saja, tapi kau juga yah Itona-kun"

"Hmm, pasti"

"Tapi sepertinya berat juga yah jadi Itona-ku" ucap Manami

"Maksudnya?" Itona tidak dapat menangkap maksud Manami dengan jelas.

Ini membuat Manami sedikit canggung, apakah harus dilanjutkan atau tidak perbincangan ini.

"A-Ayah Itona-kun meninggalkan kamu dan uang yang didapat dari pembunuhan itu tidak cukup untuk melunasi utang perusahaan Ayah Itona-kun. Dan dia juga belum kembali kepada Itona-kun" Manami bersimpati kepada temannya itu.

Itona hanya terdiam atas pernyataan Manami. Dia menatap ke atas untuk mengurangi rasa sedihnya. Memang benar selama ini dia telah mengalami banyak sulit, bahkan Ayahnya sendiri tega meninggalkannya saat dia tidak tahu apa arti kehidupan. Tapi setelah masuk kelas E dia melupakan semuanya dan terus bergerak maju. Dan akhirnya Itona hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Itu hanya masa lalu Okuda-san. Memang benar uang yang aku dapat tidak mencukupi utang itu tapi dengan uang itu aku bisa membiayai sekolah dan sewa apartemen untuk beberapa tahun ke depan. Aku juga bisa kerja sambilan. Masih banyak hal yang bisa disyukuri" Itona mengambil minuman dan meminumnya.

"Syukurlah" Manami tersenyum, lega karena temannya sekarang sudah benar-benar bisa untuk berpikir positif.

Mata Itona melebar, dia sedikit kaget dengan respon Manami.

"Ini terlalu manis Okuda-san"

Entah itu memang benar terlalu manis karena gulanya kebanyakan atau itu mendapat tambahan manis dari gadis yang duduk di depannya itu.

"Yasudah Okuda-san, aku pulang dulu" Itona pamit kepada Manami.

"Ohh iyah Itona-kun, untuk test masuk, Ma-mari kita berjuang!" Manami mengangkat sedikit tangannya yang terkepal.

"Oke" balas Itona "Dadah Okuda-san"

Setelah menutup pintu, Manami mengambil smartphone-nya, melihat wallpaper yang dipasang sejak hari itu. Dia hanya tersenyum.

"Karma-kun juga harus berjuang yah"

* * *

*Pada saat hari pengumuman SMA Koen

Hari ini adalah hari pengumuman bagi anak-anak SMP yang mendaftar ke SMA Koen. Sangat mendebarkan rasanya saat kamu harus mencari namamu di papan pengumuman. Tidak terkecuali bagi Manami, alumni SMP Kunugigaoka ini.

Harap-harap cemas Manami mencari namanya mulai dari peringkat 1 hasil test masuk ini.

"Ada nama Itona-kun diperingkat ketiga" gumam Manami sambil terus mencari namanya.

Manami membulatkan matanya tidak percaya saat dia melihat namanya ada di peringkat 10 test masuk ini. Manami akhirnya tersenyum lega.

"Okuda-san, sepertinya kita berhasil yah" tiba-tiba Itona berbicara disamping Manami. Mukanya datar, muka orang yang habis bangun tidur kalau kata anak kelas E.

"Iyah Itona-kun. Tapi Itona-kun hebat yah, walaupun banyak yang bilang kamu pemalas karena mukamu itu tapi sebenarnya kamu cerdas dan pintar. Sama seperti Karma-kun" ucapan polos Manami membuat Itona terdiam.

Itona teringat saat Terasaka mengatakan kalau dia kelihatan bodoh. Siapa yang tidak tidak marah saat diejek bodoh oleh orang macam Terasaka.

Itona berdecak. Dia juga jadi teringat oleh Akabane Karma, orang yang pernah dia anggap kuat tapi memang itu kenyataannya. Orang yang pernah membuat dia berkata 'Aku lebih kuat darimu, jadi aku takkan membunuhmu', tapi sekarang 'kekuatan' itu hilang.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan orang itu Okuda-san" dengan kalimat Itona pergi meninggalkan Manami yang merasa kebingungan dan merasa bersalah.

Pada saat itu juga Manami teringat orang tuanya untuk member tahu kabar bahagia ini dan segera bergegas untuk memindahkan barang-barangnya ke apartemennya.

"Itona-kun sudah pindah atau belum yah?" gumam Manami.

Saat Manami sampai diapartemennya, dia melihat kamar apartemen disebelahnya. Tepatnya di dinding disamping pintu samping pintu tertulis nama keluaraga Itona 'HORIBE'. Itona ternyata sudah pindah, Manami segera masuk ke apartemennya untuk membereskan barang-barangnya. Orang tuanya juga tidak bisa lama menemaninya, karena mereka juga harus pindah ke rumah baru mereka. Dan tentu saja Manami tidak mau merepotkan mereka. 'Aku harus mandiri' itulah yang dipikirkan Manami

Setelah beberapa jam beres-beres, Manami akhirnya selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Dia berbaring sebentar untuk mendinginkan badannya tapi tetap saja bulir keringat mengalir deras. Dan Manami akhirnya memutuskan untuk mandi.

Selesai mandi dia menonton tv yang ada di ruang tengah aprtemennya. Dari pintu masuk akan langsung terhubung dengan koridur menuju ruang tengah, di sebelah kanan ruang tengah ada kamar Manami. Sebelah kirinya ada dapur untuk memasak, dan disamping dapur ada kamar mandi yang cukup luas untuk sekalian mencuci baju. Apartemen ini benar-benar nyaman pikir Manami.

Lalu samar-samar dia mendengar suara pintu terbuka lalu tertutup dari pintu aparetemen sebelah

'Mungkin itu Itona-kun, aku akan memberinya makanan sekaligus minta maaf. Sepertinya aku telah berbuat salah' pikiran Manami melayang mengingat kejadian tadi. Dia bergegas menyiapkan makanan lalu pergi ke pintu sebelahnnya.

*ting tong* Manami membunyikan bel aprtemen Itona.

"Sebentar!" teriakkan Itona dari dalam cukup kencang

Setelah lebih dari lima menit menunggu membuat si gadis berkacamata itu bosan.

 _'cklek'_ suara pintu terbuka.

Manami sedikit membulatkan matanya, Itona hanya memakai sehelai handuk yang menutupi badannya dari pusar sampai lutut. Well, walaupun itu sudah cukup untuk menutup aurat tapi

"Itona-kun cepat pakai bajumu!" muka Manami memerah, dia berteriak sambil menutup paksa pintu apartemen Itona.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Itona kembali dengan celana hitam panjang juga kaos putih pendek yang melekat pada badannya. Jauh lebih baik

"Ada apa Okuda-san? Masuklah" Itona berjalan masuk ke dalam un tuk mengisyaratkan Manami agar mengikutinya.

"Maaf mengganggu" ucap Manami untuk formalitas.

Mereka duduk dibawah, di depan mereka ada meja bundar kecil. Manami meletakkan makanan yang ada ditangannya ke meja.

"Kau sudah makan Itona-kun? Aku membawakan makanan, tadi orang tua ku membelikanku terlalu banyak. Aku tidak akan habis memakannya sendiri" Manami duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Itona.

"Kebetulan sekali aku belum makan, yasudah aku makan yah" Itona mengambil makanannya dan melahapnya.

Itona makan dalam diamnya sambil melihat manami yang tiba-tiba mendapat panggilan dari orang tuanya. Percakapannya juga biasa, seperti menanyakan kabar manami walaupun Itona yakin mereka pasti belum lama berpisah dan bagaimana aprtemennya. Kurang lebih seperti itu yang didengar Itona.

Manami meletakkan smartphone-nya, masih sembari makan Itona melihat wallpaper smartphone Manami yang masih menyala. 'rambut merah' pikiran Itona kembali memikirkan banyak kejadian lagi.

"kenapa Itona-kun, sudah kenyang?" Manami bertanya pada Itona yang tiba-tiba berhenti dari aktivitasnya. Itona menggeleng dan melanjutkan makannya.

Setelah selesai makan dan minum, Itona menatap kedua mata Manami.

"Jadi ada apa lagi Okuda-san?" walaupun tatapan Itona datar seperti biasanya, Manami menjadi gugup sekali. Dan sepertinya itu juga sudah biasa bagi Manami.

"Emm, A-Aku minta maaf atas yang tadi" Manami menunduk, tidak berani lagi menatap mata Itona.

"Ohh, tidak apa-apa Okuda-san. Jangan dipikirkan" ucap Itona.

"Syukurlah" Manami tersenyum lega atas penuturan Itona.

Entah kenapa itu juga yang membuat pipi Itona merasa panas.

'Senyuman yang manis' pikir Itona

Deg deg deg. Dan sekarang jantung Itona berdegup tambah cepat, dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain untuk membunyikan wajahnya itu.

"Itona-kun, ini sudah semakin malam. Sebaiknya aku pulang saja" Manami hanya mendapat anggukan dari si tuan rumah.

Mereka berdua jalan ke pintu. Itona membukakan pintunya untuk Manami.

"Okuda-san terima kasih atas makanannya" kali ini Itona mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Iyah Itona-kun, selamat malam" Manami membalas senyumannya.

Itona menutup pintunya. Dia hanya terdiam disitu.

"Apa aku punya kesempatan?"

Itona hanya melihat langit-langit apartemennya.

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

Haloo.

Kenapa Itona sama Manami? Karena aku rasa mereka akan cocok /plak ditampar para reader

Maafkan saya sebelumnya tanpa pikir panjang menulis fanfic KARMANAMI di summary (mungkin ada yang berpikir 'katanya fanfic karmanami'), tapi ini menurutku fanfic untuk mereka. Cuma disini mengisahkan apakah Manami blab la bla. Udah abaikan saja author ini, kan kalau dijelasin semua ntar gak seru.

Saya harap kalian akan tetap menikmatinya sampai akhir.

Mau bales review dulu :*

RayneaLuna : iyah nanti karmanami nya ada kok, sabar yah :3

Nurufufu : oke2, ini udah lanjut. Yap disini ada itamana

nyan-san : oke. Saya akan berusaha. ^^

Katsushika Arisa : oke2 ini sudah lanjut

blank9395 : saya hanya memberi mereka jarak dan rintangan. Hahah :D

Thank you for reviews minna-san :3

Mind to review again ?

Terima Kasih lagi *bow* ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei

Warning : typo(s) ? crack pair dulu :p

Jika tidak suka, harap tekan tombol kembali.

 **Incomplete**

*Pada upacara pembukaan murid baru SMA Koen

Manami menjejakkan kakinya ke sekolah barunya. Suasana hangat yang berbeda dia rasakan bercampur perasaan senang yang dia miliki. Mungkin dia bisa bertemu dan berteman dengan berbagai macam orang lagi. Perasaan gugup menyelubungi dirinya dan saat itu juga dia teringat seseorang yang selalu membuatnya nyaman.

"Aku harus bisa" Manami menghembuskan nafasnya agar membuat tubuhnya rileks.

Manami tidak berangkat dengan Itona. Itona menyuruhnya agar berangkat duluan saja. Manami bergegas untuk melihat pengumuman kelas, dia berbeda kelas dengan Itona. Manami di kelas B dan Itona dikelas A. setidaknya mereka bersebelahan pikir Manami

Manami melangkahkan kakinya ke kelas barunya untuk menaruh tas dan pergi ke aula sekolah untuk upacara pembukaan murid baru.

Setelah berbaris sesuai kelas. Dia mendapati Itona berbaris di sampingnya, dia tidak memakai bandananya.

"Itona-kun bandanamu mana ? rasanya agak aneh melihatmu tanpa bandanamu lagi" Manami bertanya pada Itona dengan sedikit berbisik.

"Ada kok di tas. Aku tidak mau menarik perhatian di upacara ini" Itona menjawabnya sambil melirik kea rah Manami

"Tapi sepertinya kamu juga tidak berubah yah Okuda-san. Penampilanmu itu" Itona berbicara pelan tapi masih dapat didengar oleh Manami.

Manami tidak menanggapi apa-apa, dia hanya tidak mau identitas lamanya dirubah begitu saja. Walaupun beberapa gadis pasti melakukan debut SMA mereka. Jujur saja, Manami tadi sempat berpikir bahwa Itona membuang bandana itu.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan melupakam masa laluku. Bandana itu sebagai penenang dan juga sebagai pengingat yang penting bagiku"

"Syu-syukurlah kalau begitu" tentu saja Manami kaget, Itona seperti membaca pikirannya.

* * *

Hari demi hari terus berjalan dan hari ini juga tidak begitu lancar pikir Manami. Setiap berada di kelas, pasti ada saja yang memperhatikan Manami dan ini membuat dia tidak nyaman. Manami berjalan ke lokernya, dia segera mengganti sepatunya sambil menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Hey, kau Okuda Manami kan?!" ucap seseorang yang menghampiri Manami.

Manami segera menyadarinya itu adalah teman sekelasnya, kalau tidak salah namanya Nakazawa Izumi. Manami hanya mengangguk.

"Kau seharusnya merubah penampilanmu itu Okuda" ucap Nakazawa sarkastis. Gadis ini memang canting, berambut hitam dengan gaya ponytail. Dan wajahnya terlihat dewasa.

Manami hanya ketakutan dia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ahh, kau menyebalkan" Nakazawa mengusap belakang kepalanya.

"Hei kau sedang apa!?"

Mendengar kalimat itu Manami teringat cowo berambut merah. Dia juga pernah dijahili oleh orang-orang dari gedung utama dan yang menolongnya saat itu adalah cowo itu.

" _Akabane-san"_ waktu itu Manami memanggilnya seperti itu

"Kau baik-baik saja Okuda-san?" sama seperti waktu itu pikir Manami

"A-aku baik-baik saja Itona-kun"

"Ayo pulang". Manami mengangguk

"Kau harusnya mengatakan apa yang ingin kau katakana Okuda-san. Agar mereka mengerti, sama seperti tadi" Itona berbicara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan.

"Hmm iyah Iton-kun. Aku akan berusaha" Manami berusaha meyakinkan Itona dan dirinya.

Itona berhenti di depan Manami. Otomatis Manami menghentikan langkahnya

"Menurutku kamu yang seperti cukup manis. Jangan dengarkan mereka" Itona memukul kepala Manami pelan.

Muka Manami memerah, jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Te-terima kasih Itona-kun"

Itona kembali jalan dan menatap lurus ke depan, tanpa disadari mukanya juga memerah.

* * *

Keesokan harinya saat jam istirahat.

Manami menghampiri Nakazawa yang masih berada dibangkunya. Manami merasa sangat gugup.

"Bo-bolehkah aku berbicara denganmu sebentar ?" ucap Manami. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mengangguk.

"Ini tentang yang kemarin. Maafkan aku kalau penampilanku ini mengganggumu, aku mengerti itu. Ta-tapi aku tetap ingin seperti ini, menjadi diriku apa adanya. Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan yang mereka katakan padaku" Manami menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Mungkin Nakazwa tidak bermaksud jahat pikir Manami.

"Hmm sudahlah lupakan saja itu Okuda, aku juga minta maaf kalau memang begitu adanya. Kau tahu ? banyak yang membicarakanmu dan aku tidak tahan. Aku kira kau akan segera merubah penampilanmu setelah aku berbicara seperti itu tapi ternyata kau gadis yang jujur" Nakazawa berdiri dari bangkunya, melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Manami. Dia memberikan senyum kecilnya.

Manami tidak bisa menebak orang itu.

"Hey Okuda-san" seorang cewek berambut ikal pendek menghampiri Manami. Cewek ini juga sekelas dengan Manami.

"Hallo Natsuki-san" Manami menyapa balik Natsuki.

"Panggil saja Chiya. Ohh iyah, aku sahabat Nakazawa loh. Heheh" Manami sedikit terkejut. Orang ini berbeda sekali dengan Nakazawa. Dia orang yang mudah akrab. Rambutnya bewarna coklat. Dia manis dengan warna matanya yang juga coklat.

"Maafkan Izumi yah. Dia memang begitu dari dulu, tapi dia orang yang baik. Dia akan selalu membelaku, tapi kalau aku salah dia juga menegurku. Dia sedikit jutek, kadang-kadang aku juga tidak tahu apa yang sedang ada dipikirannya walau kami sudah berteman dari SD" Natsuki duduk dikursi Nakazawa berniat untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan. Dan tentu saja Manami akan ikut duduk dan mendengarkannya sampai selesai.

"Dia tidak pandai untuk dekat dengan orang lain, mungkin karena itu dia hanya punya teman 1 dan itu aku. Dia akan membantu tanpa diminta dan punya niat yang baik" Natsuki hanya tersenyum pada Manami.

" Hahaha walaupun cara dia salah" Natsuki tertawa membuat Manami tersenyum.

"Sepertinya kalian berdua benar-benar akrab yah. Aku tau kok kalau sebenarnya Nakazawa-san itu baik" Manami tersenyum lagi.

"Kamu juga baik kok" ucap Natsuki sambil mencubit pipi Manami.

Entah kenapa mereka berdua terlihat sangat akrab sekali.

"Aku mengerti niat baiknya, tapi aku tetap ingin seperti ini dulu"

Manami menatap jauh ke depan sana. Dia merindukan sosok orang yang selalu menerima dirinya apa adanya.

* * *

"Sudah bicara dengan orang itu?" Tiba-tiba Itona berbicara disamping Manami.

"Hiih!" Manami kaget. Itona sepertinya suka mengangetkan orang lain.

"Jangan mengagetkanku Itona-kun" Manami menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Maafkan aku" Itona memasang wajah tanpa dosanya.

Sekarang pulang bersama menjadi kebiasaan baru bagi mereka. Manami sudah mulai terbiasa dengan Itona, karena dulu yang suka pulang bersamanya adalah Karma.

Itona lebih banyak diam daripada Karma walaupun sesekali Itona bertanya tentang Manami lalu selanjutnya hanya mendengarkan tanpa menanggapi apapun.

"Aku sudah bicara kok dengan Nakazawa-san" Manami menghadapkan kepalanya ke Itona.

"hmm, coba ceritakan"

Manami terkejut, karena untuk kesekian kalinya Itona tertarik mendengarkan cerita Manami. Dan Manami selalu berpikir bahwa dirinya itu membosankan.

Manami menceritakan semua yang dialaminya tadi hingga dirinya bisa dekat dengan Natsuki.

"Hahah aneh sekali si Nakazawa itu" Itona tertawa kencang.

"Jangan mentertawai orang berlebihan Itona-kun. Itona-kun juga aneh tahu" Manami tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku manusia paling normal di dunia ini" Itona menyangkal pernyataan Manami.

Sekali lagi Manami hanya tertawa, entah kenapa Manami tidak menemukan kecanggungan lagi dengan Itona. Itu membuatnya sedikit nyaman.

'Bagaimana ini Karma-kun. Aku nyaman dengan orang lain, entah kenapa dadaku sesak. Aku merindukanmu. Kapan kita pulang bersama lagi?' pikiran Manami melayang pergi ke masa-masa SMP nya, saat dia berjalan dengan Karma menuruni bukit sore hari. Sekali lagi batin Manami sakit karena mengalami kejadian yang sama. Tapi yang disampingnya ini bukanlah Akabane Karma yang sosoknya saat ini sangat dirindukannya.

 **TBC**

* * *

mau bales review aja deh

Nurufufu : hahaha nantinya jadi harem Manaminya :D

animeandmangafangirl : more or less like that. so is must hard for you to understand if you translate my story, right ? but thank you so much for read and review this story :)

Terima kasih yang sudah review dan membaca fanfic ini ^^

Mind to review ? ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** **Matsui Yuusei**

Warning : typo(s) ?

Pair : Karmanami, slight Itonami

Jika tidak suka, harap tekan tombol kembali.

Sudah dari 15 menit yang lalu bel pulang sekolah berbunyi,tapi didalam ruangan kelas yang sepi masih ada sesosok anak perempuan yang duduk disamping jendela. Menatap horizon langit yang tak berujung, yang suasananya sangat menenangkan. Kini dia memejamkan matanya, banyak kilas balik yang tergambar jelas dipikirannya.

"Okuda-san, maaf membuatmu menunggu. Ayo kita pulang"ucap anak laki-laki itu sambil membetulkan posisi bandananya, menunggu keluar yang dipanggilnya tadi.

Manami tersadar dari lamunannya, berdiri lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu.

"Itona-kun bisakah kita ke taman dulu ?" kata Manami kepada laki-laki yang disampingnya.

"Boleh, emang ada apa disana?" tanya Itona.

Manami tak yakin akan hal itu, dia hanya menatap mata Itona.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya ingin kesana" Manami benar-benar tidak tahu dia harus menjawab apa, karena hatinya sendiri yang memintanya kesana. Entah karena apa

"Baiklah, mungkin kita bisa duduk bersantai dibawah pohon" Itona memberikan gagasan agar mereka punya tujuan yang lumayan jelas.

Setalah lumayan lama berjalan, mereka akhirnya sampai ditaman. Manami tersenyum karena tamannya tidak terlalu ramai. Manami mengikuti Itona yang membimbingnya ke salah satu pohon yang ada di taman ini. Lalu mereka duduk dibawah rindangnya pohon itu, Manami menyandarkan tubuhnya di pohon, sedangkan Itona duduk bersila disampingnya.

"Sejuk sekali yah Itona-kun" kata Manami "Suasananya enak"

"Kamu benar" kini Itona ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya.

Sudah beberapa bulan sejak mereka masuk sekolah menengah atas, tapi baru ini pertama kalinya mereka pergi ke taman walaupun arah apartemen mereka searah dengan taman ini. Itona melirikkan matanya ke arah Manami yang kini sedang membetulkan poninya.

"Okuda-san, bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu?" tanya Itona

"Hmm, ada ap-" belum selesai Manami berbicara, smartphone-nya tiba-tiba berdering. Dia menatap lekat layar yang menampilkan nama si pemanggil.

"Angkatlah" kata Itona. Manami mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Hallo Karma-kun, sudah lama sekali. Ada apa?" Itona kaget saat mendengar nama itu, matanya melebar.

"Aku di taman kota, kena…." lagi-lagi belum selesai dia berbicara, panggilannya diputuskan secara sepihak oleh sang penelpon. Manami bingung, dia hanya menatap layarnya.

"Si Akabane mau ke sini ?" tanya Itona.

"Aku tidak tahu" jawab Manami. Dan akhirnya mereka lebih memilih diam, menunggu sosok berambut merah itu kesini atau tidak.

Waktu kini semakin sore, angin semakin lumayan kencang. Anginnya membuat daun-daun yang sudah lelah bergantung dirantingnya terjun bebas kebawah.

"Okuda-san, ada daun dikepalamu" ucap laki-laki itu sambil mengambil daunnya di kepala Manami.

"Terima kasih Itona-kun" Manami tersenyum, mukanya memerah. Manami mengambil daun itu lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Pada saat itu juga dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Ka-Karma-kun, kau ada disini " Manami kaget lalu tersenyum. Dia menghampiri Karma yang sedang melihatnya juga.

Kaget dengan kehadiran Karma, Itona juga ikut menghampiri Karma.

"Hey Okuda-san" ucap Karma "Itona-kun sepertinya kau sudah bertambah tinggi yah" ejek Karma, dia enggan menyapa orang itu. Dan Itona juga enggan menanggapi apa-apa.

"Bagaimana kalau kita duduk ditempat tadi lagi" ajak Itona sambil menatap Karma.

"Boleh-boleh" ucap Karma dengan seringai yang biasa dia tunjukkan.

Manami hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kedua temannya itu.

"Ahh iyah, aku mau membeli minuman dulu" Manami meninggalkankan kedua orang itu yang kini sudah duduk manis dibawah pohon tadi. Mereka hanya diam satu sama lain.

Karma bersandar pada pohon dengan tangan yang menjadi alas kepalanya. Istirahat setelah tadi bersusah payah mencari tempat ini.

"Ada apa kau kesini Akabane ?" tanya itona "Bukankah memakan waktu yang lama untuk sampai kesini"

Itona menatap lekat sosoknya yang diajaknya bicara. Itona tahu pasti kenapa si rambut merah itu kesini, dia hanya ingin memastikannya.

"Bukan urusanmu" ucap Karma tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan Itona.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu" Manami datang membawa jus kaleng lalu memberikannya kepada kedua orang itu lalu duduk disamping Itona. Tidak ada yang berbicara apa-apa, mereka hanya menikmati jus yang diberikan Manami kepada mereka

"Ohh iyah Itona-kun, tadi kau ingin bertanya apa?" tanya Manami.

Itona terdiam sejenak, pikirannya mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang ingin dia tanyakan. Itona lalu melirik Karma yang ada disampingnya, ada baiknya dia tidak menanyakan pertanyaan itu dulu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa"

Manami hanya menatap Itona bingung, jawaban yang diberikan Itona juga membuatnya penasaran. Tapi Manami hanya bisa mengiyakan saja, menunggu Itona untuk menanyakannya lagi.

"Aku pulang duluan Okuda-san, ada urusan" Itona berdiri lalu melangkahkan kaki pergi dari tempat itu. Dan lagi-lagi Itona hanya membuat Manami bingung.

Langit kini sudah menjadi jingga kehitaman, yang berarti bahwa sebentar lagi matahari akan hilang dan malah telah tiba. Manami menatap Karma yang dari tadi hanya diam, banyak yang ingin ditanyakannya tapi dia tidak berani mengungkapkannya.

Manami tersenyum melihat sosok yang kini ada disampingnya, rindu yang telah lama ada akhirnya bisa hilang dengan hadirnya sosok itu. Merasa diperhatikan, Karma lalu menoleh ke arah Manami. Dan tentu saja Manami kaget, dia menundukan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak berubah Okuda-san" kata Karma.

"Be-benarkah ?" Manami malu sekali rasanya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, memompa darah ke pipinya "Karma-kun juga tidak berubah yah"

"yah begitulah" ucap Karma.

Karma menundukan kepalanya, melihat rumput yang menjadi alas duduknya kini. Sekarang dia disamping Manami, dia tidak tahu apa yang ingin dilakukan atau dikatakannya. Sebab dia kesini hanya untuk bertemu Manami, tapi setelah datang kesini dia tidak bisa langsung pulang lagi kan?. Tidak setelah dia melihat wajah Manami yang juga senang dengan kehadirannya, yang menahan dia untuk tetap terus disampingnya. Menjaga ekspresinya itu, ekspresi yang sudah lama dia tidak lihat.

"Apa kau merindukanku Okuda-san?" tanya Karma yang masih menundukan kepalanya.

"eh?" Manami tidak yakin dia mendengar perkataan itu dari Karma. Bingung bagaimana dia menjawab pertanyaan orang yang ada disampingnya ini. Tentu saja dia merindukannya, tapi dia terlalu malu untuk menjawabnya.

"Ahh tidak, lupakan saja" Karma buru-buru menarik ucapannya. Dan sekarang dia berpikir betapa bodohnya dia menanyakan hal seperti itu.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa kesini Karma-kun?" tanya Manami. Walaupun sebenarnya dia senang Karma mengunjunginya tapi dia khawatir pada Karma yang pasti akan sampai rumahnya pada malam hari.

"Tenang saja Okuda-san" ujar Karma "Aku kesini memang untuk bertemu denganmu"

Manami kaget dengan pernyataan Karma, namun didalam hatinya dia juga sangat senang.

"Aku juga sangat ingin bertemu denganmu Karma-kun" Manami tersenyum dan mukanya memerah.

Karma juga tersenyum, tangannya meraih kepala Manami dan mengelusnya.

"Bodoh" gumam Karma. Mungkin kini muka Karma sama merahnya dengan rambutnya.

Karma lalu memalingkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan mukanya yang sekarang entah seperti apa warnanya. Sekarang dalam pikirannya Karma ingin pulang karena hari sudah gelap dan udara sudah semakin dingin. Dia tak terlalu suka udara yang dingin. Tapi hatinya menolak untuk pergi, apalagi setelah melihat Manami dengan Itona tadi. Rasanya seperti sakit, didadanya.

Karma memegang lehernya, mungkin kehangatan tangannya bisa mengusir rasa dinginnya.

"Karma-kun, kau kedinginan ?" tanya Manami, matanya terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Ahh tidak, aku hanya tidak suka udara dingin" ucap Karma sambil menggosokkan tangannya.

"Mampirlah ke apartemenku, mungkin teh hangat bisa membantu menghangatkan badanmu" ajak Manami.

Karma hanya mengangguk, lalu mengikuti Manami yang sudah berdiri terlebih dahulu. Mereka berjalan berdampingan, rasanya sama seperti mereka dulu pulang menuruni bukit dulu apalagi mereka masih memakai seragam sekolah mereka. Hanya sekarang yang berbeda adalah seragam sekolah mereka dan tentu saja bukit kenangan itu.

'pok' ada sesuatu yang hangat menempel dipipi Karma. Otak cerdas Karma sudah tahu itu apa tanpa perlu melihatnya lagi. Jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat.

"Tanganku hangat loh Karma-kun dan pipimu benar-benar dingin" ucap Manami sambil tersenyum.

"Hmm iyah" jelas Karma saat ini sedang bingung, otaknya tidak tahu perintah apa yang harus diberikan kepada tubuhnya untuk merespon situasi saat ini. Sampai akhirnya Manami menarik tangannya kembali dan membuat si surai merah itu bernafas lega.

Apartemen Manami lumayan dekat dengan taman, dan kini mereka berada sudah berada di depan bangunan apartemennya. Karma memicingkan matanya untuk melihat ke arah balkon di lantai 2 sana. Dia melihat sosok Itona yang juga sedang melihat ke arah mereka berdua.

"Kau bertetangga dengan Itona, Okuda-san?" tanya Karma sambil mengikuti Manami menaiki tangga.

"Iyah" jawab Manami.

Karma hanya menyunggingkan sebelah bibirnya 'Menunggu juga ternyata' pikir Karma. Kini jelas sudah kenapa mereka berdua kelihatan dekat sekali, dan sekarang Karma tidak mau membuat kunjungannya kali ini sia-sia. Apalagi sepertinya dia punya saingan.

"Hai Itona-kun" sapa Karma pertama kali kepada Itona. Maksud lain jelas terlihat dimukanya, kau memang benar-benar tidak suka kalah yah Karma.

Mendengar itu Itona langsung masuk ke pintu apartemennya. Manami yang melihat itu kebingungan.

"Ehh kenapa dengan Itona-kun?" tanya Manami kepada Karma yang hanya mendapat respon dengan bahu anak laki-laki itu yang terangkat, pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Ayo masuk Karma-kun" ucap Manami yang sudah masuk duluan ke dalam apartemennya.

Karma melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam, suasanya terasa sedikit lebih hangat dari diluar. Melepas sepatu dan tasnya ke lantai lalu jalan menuju ruang tengah. Setelah duduk di depan meja, Karma menggerakan kepalanya untuk melihat sekitarnya.

Tidak lama setelah itu Manami datang dengan 2 gelas teh hangat yang ada ditangannya. Menaruh satu dihadapan Karma.

"Diminum Karma-kun"

Karma segera meminum tehnya berharap apa yang dikatakan Manami benar. Setelah meminumnya, badan Karma lumayan membaik. Waktu telah menujukan pukul 7 malam, mau tidak mau Karma akhirnya harus pulang walau dia masih ingin disini.

"Minggu depan kau ada acara Okuda-san ?" tanya Karma.

"hmm, sepertinya tidak. Memang kenapa?"

"Aku main ke sini lagi boleh?, sekalian aku mau jalan-jalan denganmu di kota ini" ucap Karma.

Manami hanya menatap mata merkuri milik Karma, melihat apakah dia sedang bercanda atau tidak. Tapi sayangnya ada kilatan serius disana yang menanti jawaban si gadis berkacamata.

"Bo-boleh kok" ucap Manami.

"Baiklah, kurasa aku harus segera pulang" Karma berdiri dari duduknya.

Manami mengantarkan Karma sampai depan pintunya.

"Sampai jumpa minggu depan Okuda-san" ucap Karma lalu membalikkan badannya untuk pergi.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Karma-kun" ucap Manami pelan, namun masih dapat didengar oleh telinga Karma.

Untuk kesekian kalinya pada hari ini, Karma tersenyum. Senyum tulus yang hanya dia berikan pada si gadis kepang berkacamata itu. 'Aku tahu' pikir Karma dan sekarang dia akan merindukannya lagi beriringan dengan langkahnya yang menjauhi pintu apartemen itu. Setidaknya sampai minggu depan.

 **tbc**

Akhirnya update juga, maaf karena baru sekarang updatenya. Aray lagi sibuk beberapa minggu yang lalu :'D

Terimakasih yang sudah membaca, memfav, mereview dan segala macamnya ^^

seperti biasa, Mind to review ? ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** **Matsui Yuusei**

Warning : typo(s) ?

Pair : Karmanami, slight Itonami

Jika tidak suka, harap tekan tombol kembali.

Happy Reading ^^

Suara desiran angin sore itu menerpa rambut Itona, dia yang kini sedang duduk dipinggiran sungai jelas tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Suara aliran sungai juga mengusik indera pendengarannya. Sudah seminggu sejak si Akabane kesini. Dan tentu saja itu menganggu perasaannya.

Ayolah, Itona tidak bodoh dan sudah mengerti akan hal semacam itu. _Perasaan_. Perasaan yang sangat jelas tergambar di mata pemuda bersurai merah itu.

Dan terlebih lagi, dia juga mempunyai perasaan itu.

"Itona-kun!" suara seorang gadis menyadarkan Itona. Suara yang sangat dikenalinya

"Ada apa Okuda-san?" Itona memalingkan pandangannya untuk menatap muka gadis itu.

"Tidak. Itona-kun sedang apa disini?" tanya Manami pada Itona yang kelihatannya sedang murung.

"Duduklah disini Okuda-san" ucap Itona sambil menepuk tempat yang ada disampingnya.

Manami menuruti permintaan temannya tersebut.

"Kau tahu Okuda-san, katanya jika kau bersungguh-sungguh kau akan mendapatkan hasil yang kau ingin kan. Tapi itu semua juga tidak terlepas dari campur tangan takdir, kini aku mengerti kenapa semua ini begitu tidak adil bagiku. Ini sudah menjadi takdirku." Tiba-tiba Itona bercerita panjang lebar, membuat Manami sedikit terkejut.

Itona tersenyum tipis atau lebih tepatnya miris. Kata-kata itu dia ucapkan hanya untuk menghibur dirinya dan juga membuat orang yang disampingnya sedikit lebih peka atas situasinya sekarang.

"Nee, Okuda-san coba kau tutp matamu dan dengarkan suara aliran sungai ini dan juga suara anginnya bersamaan. Benar-benar membuat tenang" ucap Itona

"Benarkah?" Manami antusias sekali, bagaimanapun juga dia suka ketenangan lebih dari apapun. Itona mengangguk.

Manami menutup matanya perlahan. Indera pendengerannya sedang fokus untuk lebih menangkap suara aliran sungai dan juga suara angin disini. Dan benar kata Itona, dia bisa merasakan ketenangan yang sangat membuat dirinya nyaman.

"Aku menyukaimu Okuda-san" suara pelan Itona di telinga Manami, membuat Manami langsung membuka matanya kaget.

Itona tidak bermaksud apa-apa, mungkin bisa dibilang curang karena memanfaatkan keadaan. Tapi dia hanya ingin mengungkapkannya.

"Apa maksudmu Itona-kun?" pertanyaan Manami bergantung disana dengan Itona yang mengambil pundak Manami dan mendekatkan Manami padanya.

"Aku menyukaimu. Apa itu tidak jelas ?" Itona juga berusaha untuk tidak gugup disini. Mengatakan kalimat itu untuk yang kedua kalinya sangat tidak mudah bahkan lebih sulit dari membunuh gurita itu pikir Itona. Jantungnya juga sudah berdetak tidak normal.

"Maafkan aku Itona-kun" dan kalimat itu akhirnya keluar juga dari mulut Manami.

Itona hanya ingin mendengar itu, bukan berarti dia masokis tapi dia hanya ingin sebuah jawaban. Jawaban yang jelas atas perasaan yang dia miliki saat ini.

"Aku sudah tahu itu Okuda-san, ada yang jauh berarti bagimu. Dan itu adalah takdirmu" jawab Itona dengan wajah yang dia paksakan untuk tersenyum. Dan sebenarnya jauh didalam hatinya dia kecewa. Sangat.

'Dan lagi aku kalah untuk kesekian kalinya' batin Itona

"Tapi Okuda-san, lain kali bolehkah aku memintamu untuk menemaniku disini lain kali" pinta Itona

"Tentu saja Itona-kun" Manami juga berusaha untuk membalas senyuman itu, walaupun perasaannya sangat terganggu atas pengakuan tadi.

'sialan kau akabane' kini Itona hanya menatap langit sore yang kemerahan itu untuk kesekian kalinya

* * *

Karma mengerjapkan matanya, dia melihat ke arah jam dinding yang ada dikamarnya. Jam setengah 6, lagi-lagi dia terbangun karena udara yang sangat dingin. Tapi untuk sekarang kurasa dia harus berterima kasih, karena hari ini dia akan bertemu dengan Manami. Entah ini yang disebut kencan atau bukan.

Karma langsung mengambil handuk dan bergegas menuju ke kamar mandi, tentu saja dia ingin segera bertemu. Semakin cepat semakin baik.

Setelah dia mandi, dia memakai baju kemeja bewarna ungu muda karena dia tahu Manami menyukai warna ungu, dilengkapi dengan bawahan berupa jeans hitam yang tidak ketat. Dia berkaca di cermin yang ada di kamar mama tercinta, dia terlalu gengsi untuk menyimpan cermin ukuran sedang dikamarnya walaupun akhirnya dia membutuhkannya. Dan nyonya Akabane hanya mendengus geli melihat kelakuan puber anaknya tidak ingin mengganggunya dulu.

"Tampan" ucap Karma sebelum akhirnya menuju pintu keluar. Dia terlalu narsis juga ternyata.

Sebelum dia membuka pintunya tiba-tiba ada yang membunyikan belnya terlebih dahulu. Lalu Karma membukanya dan terkejut melihat siapa yang datang.

"Nagisa-kun, ada apa kesini?" tanya Karma langsung

"Para alumni klub karate kita mengadakan pertemuan untuk melihat para junior yang baru masuk. Dan para senior kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, acaranya wajib jika tidak ikut kita bisa dimarahi habis-habisan. Haah menyebalkan" Jawab Nagisa.

"Padahal aku ada janji dengan Okuda-san" Karma menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha berpikir untuk menemukan solusi. Kabur sempat terlintas dipikirannya, tapi dia bukan siswa smp lagi.

"Kau yakin?. Tapi Karma-kun sepertinya ini pertemuan penting" Nagisa juga ikut sedih tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan menelpon Okuda dan mengambil baju Karateku. Kuharap Okuda bisa mengerti" Karma kembali masuk ke dalam. Dia mengganti bajunya dengan yang lumayan santai tapi tetap formal.

Setelah beberapa menit Karma kembali dan langsung keluar rumahnya diikuti oleh Nagisa.

"Dan kenapa Kayano-chan ada disini juga" Karma hanya memasang muka malas setelah melihat seorang gadis mungil didepan gerbang rumahnya.

"Karma-kun jangan galak begitu dong, tadinya aku mau kerumah Nagisa mengantarkan sarapan buatanku. Ehh tapi dia juga ada kegiatan, jadi aku ikut saja kesini. Hehe" Nagisa hanya tersenyum seperti biasanya mendengar jawaban Kayano yang sekarang sudah menjadi pacarnya.

Jawaban Kayano hanya mendapat dengusan malas dari Karma, dia benar-benar kehilangan semangatnya. Nagisa menceritakan kenapa Karma bisa seperti itu kepada Kayano.

"Apa Okuda-san baik-baik saja?" tanya Nagisa ingin tahu bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka.

"Dia menjawab akan menungguku, mudah-mudahan saja dia bisa mengerti"

"Tenang saja Karma-kun, Okuda-san bukan orang yang seperti itu. Dia pasti mengerti" timpal Kayano dengan aura positifnya.

"Mudah-mudahan saja. Dan kalian ini membuatku kesal, hampir tiap hari bertemu" ucap Karma.

Perjalanan mereka ke sekolah berlanjut dengan candaan Kayano yang mengejek Karma karena iri pada Kayano dan Nagisa. Karma hanya bisa diam saja, karena sungguh ini mengganggu perasaan dan pikirannya.

Ketika pertemuan selesai Karma langsung bergegas pergi dan tentu saja diiringi teriakan 'Semoga beruntung" dari sang sahabat yang hanya membuatnya tersenyum tipis. Pertemuannya benar-benar membosankan dan merepotkan karena membuat badan berkeringat dengan mempraktekan gerakan-gerakan karate.

Alhasil Karma yang sudah mandi dan wangi harus kerumahnya lagi untuk mandi. Untung sekarang masih jam 12 pikirnya. Setelah sampai rumah dia buru-buru mandi lagi, dan tingkahnya itu benar-benar membuat kaget Mama tercintanya. Kebetulan Mamanya sedang ada dirumah.

"Semangat sayang kencannya" Mamanya Karma menggoda anak satu-satunya itu.

"Berisik nih Mama, aku berangkat"

"Jangan lupa nanti kenalin yah!" teriakan Mamanya Karma mengantar kepergian Karma.

Karma sampai stasiun jam 1 kurang 15 menit. Dia bernafas lega karena masih sempat untuk sampai tepat waktu. Dia tidak bisa diam dikereta karena takut kereta akan terlambat dan mengacaukan janjinya lagi.

 **Tbc**

Huaa maafkan chap yang kali ini pendek. T_T

Mind to review ?

Terima kasih ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** **Matsui Yuusei**

Warning : typo(s) ?

Pair : Karmanami, slight Itonami

Jika tidak suka, harap tekan tombol kembali.

Happy Reading ^^

 _Dert Dert Dert_

Getaran smartphone Manami membangunkan pagi indahnya. Tentu saja indah karena hari ini dia akan bertemu Karma yang sudah membuat janji dengannya waktu itu. Dan dia akan bertemu nanti jam 8.

Kembali lagi pada getaran smartphone-nya, rupanya itu panggilan dari seseorang. Manami jarang sekali mengaktifkan suara panggilan dia malam hari, getaran saja pikirnya sudah cukup dan juga dia tidak perlu terganggu dengan suaranya jika dia sedang tidur.

Nama yang tertera disitu adalah nama yang membuat janji dengannya hari ini. Langsung saja dia mengangkat.

"Halo Okuda-san ? Maafkan aku, hari ini kita tidak bisa bertemu jam 8. Senpai-senpai bodohku di ekskulku mengadakan pertemuan mendadak hari ini dan katanya wajib. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, tapi kita bisa bertemu sekitar jam 2an, bagaimana ?" tentu saja Manami hanya kecewa dengan penuturan Karma.

Tapi Manami tidak ingin egois, dia berusaha mengerti keadaan Karma. Lagipula itu pertemuan yang mendadak dan sepertinya Karma juga sedang terburu-buru.

"Hmm iyah, aku akan menunggumu" dan pada akhirnya Manami hanya perlu bersabar untuk menunggu. Menunggu pangeran bermahkota merahnya datang.

* * *

Banyak hal yang sudah Manami siapkan untuk acara janjinya ini, mungkin dia juga bisa berterima kasih pada pertemuan mendadak itu walaupun itu artinya dia tidak akan menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Karma.

Manami mengenakan dress panjang selutut berwarna ungu dan memakai jepit rambut bunga berwarna senada. Biasanya dia hanya suka memakai celana pendeknya tapi kali ini tidak.

Manami menunggu di taman waktu pertama kali mereka bertemu disini dengan Itona juga dan di pohon yang sama.

Manami sengaja datang lebih awal karena dia juga tak punya kegiatan apapun lagi di aprtemennya. Rindangnya pohon ini dan juga angin yang berhembus membuat suasanya sangat damai. Manami memejamkan matanya sebentar untuk lebih merasakannya.

" _hooh hooh hooh_ " suara hembusan nafas yang keras mengangetkan Manami.

Tiba-tiba Karma sudah berdiri dihadapannya, terlihat sangat kelelahan. Rambutnya berantakan, dahinya dipenuhi oleh keringat.

"Ma-maafkan aku Okuda-san" Karma mengatur nafasnya lagi.

"Ahh iyah tidak apa-apa Karma-kun. Duduklah dulu dan minumlah jus ini" Manami menyodorkan kotak jus susu stoberi kesukaan Karma.

Karma duduk dan meminum jusnya. Dia kini sudah mendingan, bagaimana tidak separah ini, setelah pertemuan itu dia bergegas pulang kerumahnya untuk mandi dan siap-siap lagi. Dan dia berlari dari stasiun ke taman ini.

"Lihatlah dirimu Karma-kun, rambutmu berantakan dan keringatmu banyak sekali" Manami mengelap keringat Karma dengan sapu tangannya dan membenarkan bentuk rambutnya. Dia jadi merasa bersalah melihat Karma yang susah payah meluangkan waktunya hanya untuk menemuinya walaupun Karma sendiri yang membuat janji.

"Apakah seburuk itu penampilanku?" Walaupun perlakuan Manami kepadanya membuat jantungnya sudah tidak waras. Tapi dia masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Dan soal penampilan Karma baru menyadari bahwa Manami memakai baju dengan warna yang sama dengannya. Sama-sama ungu muda. Dia menyimpan senyumnya dibenaknya.

"Hmm, tidak" Manami menggeleng sambil tersenyum tipis. "Karma-kun pasti lapar, ayo kita makan dulu sebelum jalan-jalan" ucap Manami dengan senyumnya yang kembali melebar.

Dan Manami jadi benar-benar berterima kasih pada pertemuan mendadak Karma, dia jadi sempat membuat bento untuk mereka berdua. Karma makan banyak karena tentu saja dia belum makan siang.

Matahari kini sudah mulai turun dari singgasananya. Sekarang jam 3 sore, ternyata membutuhkan waktu sejam untuk menghabiskan bekal yang dibawa Manami sambil sesekali mereka berdua mengobrol. Entah itu obrolan tentang pertemuan bodoh tadi atau kecerobohan Manami yang tadi sempat menggoreng ayam sampai gosong. Pertemuan mereka kali ini cukup menyenangkan.

"Okuda-san, apakah kita hanya akan menghabiskan waktu ditempat ini. Aku bosan sekali"

"Benar juga yah. Bagaimana kalau kita ke taman hiburan kota Koen. Aku belum pernah kesana, dan kata temanku hari ini mereka mengadakan pertunjukan kembang api dan parade" ajak Manami

"Wah kebetulan sekali" Karma yang terlihat antusias langsung menggandeng tangan Manami untuk mengajaknya segera pergi. Muka Manami langsung berubah menjadi merah seperti kepiting rebus atau sama seperti rambut cowo yang sedang menggenggamnya itu.

Perjalanan mereka ke taman hiburan didominasi oleh kesunyian yang mereka sendiri bingung harus berbicara apa. Karena sepertinya mereka berdua tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing walaupun tangan mereka masih terhubung. Dan mereka juga enggan untuk melewatkan kesempatan ini, jadi biarkanlah saja dulu seperti ini, pikir mereka berdua.

Setelah mereka berjalan kurang lebih 15 menit mereka akhirnya sampai di taman hiburan itu. Banyak orang yang mengunjungi tempat ini, wajar karena hari ini hari minggu.

"Ramai sekali" gumam Karma sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dengan Manami.

Manami hanya tersenyum melihat perlakuan Karma kepadanya, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri juga dia teringat dengan Itona beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Okuda-san, kita naik roller coaster yuk!" ajak Karma yang menariknya menuju wahana tersebut.

Manami mengerutkan dahinya, tentu saja dia takut. Dia tak terlalu suka dengan wahana yang menguji adrenalin seperti ini. Berbeda sekali dengan Karma yang sangat antusias.

"Tenang saja, aku akan selalu bersama denganmu" ucap Karma berusaha menenangkan Manami.

"Baiklah" Manami tersenyum dan mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya.

Saat wahana sudah berjalan dan meluncur, mereka berdua berteriak bersamaan. Raut wajah mereka juga bukan raut wajah ketakutan, raut wajah bahagia.

"Hahaha, itu buktinya kau tidak ketakutan Okuda" Karma menggoda Manami.

"hehe iyah, tapi sekarang kepalaku pusing sekali" Manami memegang kepalanya.

Terlihat sedikit ekpresi panik yang timbul di wajah Karma, tentu saja dia juga khawatir.

"duduk di bangku sana, aku akan beli air putih" ucap Karma yang masih berusaha bersikap tenang.

Manami hanya mengangguk dan berjalan perlahan ke arah bangku yang ditunjuk Karma tadi.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Karma kembali, dia duduk disamping Manami dan menyodorkan airnya. Kini Manami tersenyum setelah meminum air yang diberikan. Mengisyaratkan bahwa dia sudah tidak apa-apa. Karma bernafas lega dan tersenyum melihatnya.

"Maafkan aku Okuda-san" Karma merasa bersalah sekarang.

"Ehh tidak apa-apa kok Karma-kun, tadi sangat menyenangkan sekali. Lihat, sekarang aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Kau terlalu khawatir" Manami tersenyum sekali lagi untuk membuat cowo disampingnya itu selesai dengan rasa bersalahnya.

"Bagaimana kalu kita naik bianglala saja" ajak Manami yang kali ini antusias sekali.

"Tentu saja. Ayoo" Lagi-lagi Karma menarik tangan Manami.

Manami kali ini senang sekali, karena dia tidak terlalu takut dengan bianglala. Dia juga bisa melihat keindahan kota Koen diatas sini. Apalagi dengan seseorang yang sangat berarti untuknya.

"Karma-kun, ayo kita berfoto" ajak Manami. Manami lalu mengeluarkan smartphone-nya dan akhirnya mereka berfoto.

Turun dari bianglala mereka membeli es krim lalu berjalan-jalan melihat taman hiburan ini. Mereka mencari area yang pas untuk melihat kembang api nanti. Karma masih menggenggam tangan Manami. Angin dingin malam sudah mulai berhembus, hari sudah semakin gelap. Mungkin kembang apinya akan terlihat sebentar lagi.

Duar, duar, duar

Kembang api sudah diluncurkan, mereka berdua melihat keindahan kembang api bersama. Manami mengingat sesuatu, raut mukanya berubah sedih dan sedikit serius.

"Kenapa Okuda-san?" Karma yang melihat perubahan tiba-tiba dengan ekspresi wajah Manami.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok Karma-kun. Kembang apinya indah yah" kini Manami mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit. Ada hal yang ingin dia bicarakan dengan Karma. Tapi sepertinya waktunya belum tepat.

Kini mereka hanya diam sambil melihat keindahan kembang api yang masih diluncurkan ke atas sana.

"Manami-chan!" tiba-tiba saja ada yang berteriak kepada Manami. Rasanya Manami kenal dengan suara ceria itu.

Manami segera menyadari itu adalah suara Natsuki Chiya dan dia bersama Nakazawa. Natsuki melambai-lambai kepadanya dan segera menghampiri Manami dan Karma

"Halo Okuda-san" ucap Nakazawa pertama. Dia melirik Karma yang berada disamping Manami.

"Hai Chiya-san, Nakazawa-san" sapa Manami sopan.

"Manami-chan tadi aku sempat melihatmu tapi aku baru bisa menyapamu. Heheh" ucap Natsuki yang juga melirik ke arah Karma. Mungkin Manami memang kurang peka

"Apakah cowo itu pacarmu Okuda-san" ucap Nakazawa langsung. Karma tersentak mendengar kata 'Pacar' tapi dia harus bersikap biasa saja.

"Bu-bukan, dia bukan pacarku Nakazawa-san. Kenalkan ini Akabane Karma. Karma-kun ini Nakazawa Izumi dan Natsuki Chiya teman sekelasku" Manami memperkenalkan Karma pada teman-temannya.

Entah kenapa perkataan Manami membuat hati Karma sedikit sakit.

"yoo" sapaan singkat dari Karma. Dia pikir itu sudah cukup

"Kau yakin dia bukan pacarmu Okuda-san? aku tadi sempat melihatmu bergandengan tangan loh" Nakazawa mengeluarkan senyumannya. Jarang sekali melihat gadis yang satu ini tersenyum, maksud dari senyumannya jelas terlihat. "Kukira cowo berbandana dari kelas A itu pacar…"

"Izumi-chan hentikan" belum selesai Nakazawa berbicara, Natsuki sudah memotongnya. Tentu saja anak yang satu itu selalu bikin rusuh. Natsuki membungkukan badannya untuk meminta maaf atas kelakuan temannya itu.

Manami hanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat, benar juga dia tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan Karma. Selama ini dia dekat dengan Karma dari SMP itu hanya sebagai teman, tidak lebih.

Kedua orang teman Manami langsung berpamitan untuk duluan melihat suasana yang sedikit berubah antara kedua orang itu.

"Izumi bodoh" ucap Natsuki menarik Nakazawa untuk ikut pergi bersamanya.

Karma dan Manami kembali melanjutkan jalan-jalan mereka. Waktu sudah semakin malam dan semakin dingin. Mereka sama-sama diam, tentu saja perkataan Nakazawa masih terngiang di pikiran mereka.

Karma sedikit frustasi atas kejadian tadi, bisa-bisanya mereka menganggap Itona sebagai pacar Manami. Itu tidak bisa dia biarkan.

"Okuda-san…"

"Karma-kun, maafkan aku" belum sempat Karma menyelesaikan ucapannya, Manami telah memotongnya duluan.

"Kamu tidak usah repot-repot kesini lagi. Aku tidak mau mengganggumu, aku tahu kau sangat sibuk"

"Jangan berbicara bodoh seperti itu Okuda-san, aku kesini atas kemauanku sendiri" raut muka tidak suka Karma jelas terpampang diwajah tampannya.

"Bukan itu Karma-kun, ternyata jarak ini begitu jauh. Melihat kamu tadi siang yang seperti itu menyadarkanku" Manami tidak yakin apa yang dia ucapkan, bukan dia tidak bisa berhubungan jarak jauh. Tapi perasaan ini sungguh menyiksanya.

Karma yang kaget dengan perkataan Manami tahu betul apa yang dimaksud gadis itu, semua wanita memang suka berbelit-belit yah pikirnya. Karma tersenyum kepada Manami, dia menarik tangan Manami lalu meletakkannya di dadanya disusul dengan kepala Manami.

"Kamu bisa merasakan dan mendengarnya bukan?. Jantungku saat ini sudah tidak normal berada didekatmu. Mau sejauh apapun dirimu aku akan menemuimu" Karma mengambil jeda sejenak. Memberi kesempatan Manami untuk mengerti kata-katanya, karena dia yakin gadis itu sekarang sedang terkejut.

"Dan mohon mengerti dan percayalah, aku akan selalu mencintaimu" Karma mencium puncak kepala Manami, kata-kata yang diucapkan bukanlah rayuan gombal atau semacamnya, bukan juga candaan. Jika dia serius, dia akan serius.

Manami mengangguk, dia sudah mengerti. Ternyata perasaan cemasnya selama ini sudah dibuktikan oleh perlakuan pangeran bermahkota merahnya.

"Dan sekarang Manami" Manami terkejut mendengar Karma menyebut namanya untuk pertama kali. "Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" tanyanya sambil menatap tajam Manami tanda artinya dia benar-benar serius.

"I-iyah" jawab Manami sambil malu-malu. Mukanya memerah.

Karma senang mendengar jawaban yang diberikan Manami.

Lalu mereka akhirnya pulang karena ini benar-benar sudah malam. Awalnya Karma menolak untuk diantar Manami, dan bukankah sudah menjadi tugas pria untuk mengantar pacarnya sampai dengan selamat sampai rumah. Tapi ini malah kebalikannya. Manami menolak diantar ke apartemennya karena ini benar-benar sudah malam, dia tidak ingin merepotkan pacar barunya itu. Karma hanya bisa menuruti keinginan Manami.

"Manami-chan aku yang pertama menembakmu bukan?" dagu Karma seperti biasanya selalu terangkat tinggi.

"Bukan kok" Manami tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah kepedean Karma.

"Apa?!" Karma kaget dengan jawaban Manami.

"I-itona-kun yang sudah menembakku pertama" ucap Manami menunduk malu.

"Sialan kau Itona" Karma menekuk mukanya. Dia mengutuk bocah itu karena mencuri start duluan.

"Tapi menurutku itu tidak masalah karena aku mencintai Karma-kun" Manami tersenyum dan memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata Karma.

"Ehh benarkah?" Karma menggoda pacar barunya itu.

Manami hanya bisa menunduk malu karena perbuatan Karma. Kenapa Karma senang sekali menggodanya, itu yang dipikirkan Manami.

"hmm yaudah, lainkali kita ke rumah hantu yuk. Aku akan melihat apakah kamu takut dengan yang begituan" Karma pindah kebelakang Manami dan pura-pura menakutinya.

"Moo, Karma-kun senang sekali menjahili orang. Aku tidak mau" Manami merajuk.

"Hahahaha, bercanda Manami-chan" ucap Karma sambil mencium pipi Manami. Karma tersenyum jahil melihat muka Manami yang memerah lagi setelah itu. Menggemaskan pikir Karma.

Sisa perjalanan itu mereka habiskan dengan canda tawa yang mereka bagi bersama. Jarak bukan lagi hal yang mereka takutkan, jika mereka jauh mereka hanya perlu mendekat lagi. Mungkin jarak merupakan tantangan yang cocok untuk jenis orang seperti mereka yang tak lelah mencari suatu keajaiban, keajaiban cinta yang mempererat takdir mereka.

 _ **Jika kita tidak kembali sejalan**_

 _ **Kita tinggal mencari jalan baru untuk ditempuh bersama**_

 _ **Karena jalan itu akan terasa begitu indah jika kita bersama**_

 _ **Sejauh apapun jarak yang harus ditempuh, aku tidak takut**_

 _ **Karena aku yakin keajaiban cintalah yang akan mengutuk takdir kita**_

 **THE END**

* * *

Huhuhu, dan akhirnya selesai. Gimana endingnya nih ? maaf kalau tidak sesuai harapan yah. Heheheh.

Yasudah selesai deh, terima kasih yang selama ini mau membaca ceritanya dan segala macamnya. maafkan juga yah ga sempet bales review satu2, terima kasih saran, koreksi dan penyemangatnya. :)

Akhir kata seperti biasa.

Mind to review?^^

Mohon maaf lahir batin, selamat hari raya idul fitri bagi yang menjalankannya. Terima kasih ^^


End file.
